


Stay

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Lea please don't post fic when you're sick, Resurrection, Tiny bit of Angst, excuse me, jon x dany - Freeform, post 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jon is stabbed by his brothers he expects to walk into the darkness, instead he catches a glimpse light and what could be his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

In all his nightmares he had imagined begging for his life, screaming, facing all the awful things he had done. When Jon Snow was stabbed by his own brothers and left for death in the stinging cold ice he had never hoped to see the light but was ready to walk into the darkness. But when he openend his tired eyes what seemed like weeks later there was no darkness. There was the brightest of lights surrounding him. His whole body, not frozen and pained but filled by warmth and pure bliss. This must be heaven. Does a man who murdered, who lied, who hated go to heaven? 

He noticed something stirr the white silk beside him up. But it wasn’t something as much as someone.

A woman.

She was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A force of nature, a natural spirit. This must have been what they had tought him to be the old gods of the forest. She was one of them, a godess here to rescue his aching soul. And the minute he encountered those bright purple eyes he knew he was lost.

“Jon… What is it, dear?” The woman suddendly asked, a hand on his shoulder in a way too familair manner.

“Thank you.” He said breathlessly and it might have been the most honest thing that had ever left his lips. Thank you for saving me from this unspeakable terrors, thank you for rescuing my heart.

Jon was a strong man, always had been. He was brave and even facing the white walkers he was not going to give up. That was the way he had been raised. But deep inside, locked away and starved was the frightened little boy who didn’t want to fight anymore. The boy who grew up without a mother in a castle cold and quiet. Jon Snow would never have let the little boy out, not after he had pronounced him dead on Maester Aemons command. But facing the white walkers champion he hadn’t been so sure if he had the power to supress the child any longer. She saved him. She saved him from giving up and being a failure, she saved him from the constant struggle of being a good man in a world full of hatred.

“Are you having nightmares again?” The woman in front of him suddenly asked. Her soft hands were cupping the sides of his face while her purple eyes held such concern in them.

Was he? Had all of this just been a dream? Had he not been slaughtered in the dark by the ones he had trusted and served? A careful study of his almost healed scars prove him wrong. So he was in heaven after all. The womans gently words a ray of hope that he didn’t deserve to believe in.

“Jon talk to me!” Her voice was getting louder, her face burdened by wrinkles. The white haired woman was supporting herself on an elbow now as she seemed to be studying his expression more precisely.

“How long have I been dead for?” 

“What? You’re worring me, Jon.” The woman said and the pained look in her eyes made him ache deep inside. The power even the slightest of change in her eyes had over him was unique. Something he had never experienced before. Every nerve inside of him was rioting now, keeping him from voicing his confusion if it would hurt the white haired angel. He didn’t want her to be frightened or to ever leave his side. It was as if he had known her for years. As if he had loved her all his life.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably just tired.” Jon finally came around, wrapping his arm around the woman. “Let’s just- let’s just lie here, okay?” He asked in a calm voice, gently closing the distance between them.

“Okay.” She answered softly, patting his long, dark locks with one tiny hand. “Just don’t ever worry me like this again. I can’t lose you…” The womans words felt heavy on his heart, like her doubt was eating away at his sould “I can’t.” 

He closed his eyes with a smile spreading on his features. “I promise, Dany.” Jon said tenderly, pressing a kiss to her temple. It was intuition. Everything he felt and said, everything he did, the way he moved - it just made sense in a way that was above him. Dany. Daenerys Targaryen. The woman in front of him was no other but the queen of Westeros herself and it felt so strangely normal to kiss her and be close to her that finally Jon stopped fighting his new reality, he felt happy and he was going to let it in, every piece of it. 

Sinking into deep slumber with Daenerys in his arms he felt invincible, for once in his life Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell felt complete, safe.

 

Until suddenly he was back in the darkness, freezing, aching. It had been nothing but a bittersweet dream after all.

“You are the prince that was promised. Now it is time to serve the lord, Jon Snow.” 

Melisandre. The red witch was here with him and his dreams vanished into thin air.

But the feeling wasn’t gone. The bliss he felt, the love for the woman in his dream. It stayed with him like another sword in his chest, a sword that didn’t only hurt his flesh but consumed his whole body and mind. 

Jon knew that until he found her, until he was back in the light filled room with her he’d be doomed for misery. For loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't up to any standards. It has been burning in the back of my head for weeks now and I had to get it out of there. If any explanation is needed: This is indeed a forecast to the future, it's not really a dream. We don't actually know what people see or feel during their resurrection so this is my take on it. 
> 
> I do not really ship them in a fairytale romance way but this is what I think could give Jon hope when everyone he has ever trusted has left him or was murdered by his enemies. So please no Jonerys hate if you don't ship them anyway :)


End file.
